


First times

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [9]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Quick mention of Ruviks old body and how it was gross hfdhfd, Ruvik is DISGUSTED by average american culture btw, This is a short oneshot of sex, Virginity, aka he hates texas roadhouse HKJFDKJFD, and a surprise ending :), slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: “This feels like more than just touching.” Ruvik broke the kiss for a moment to speak, but didn’t move away from Joseph. “What are you doing?”“If it’s alright, I want to do more with you.” Joseph moved his hands from their place on Ruviks ass, one hand going to his hip while the other reached up and gently took Ruviks chin. “If you’ll let me.”
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Polyamorous TEW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> Ruvik has virginity and Joseph is gonna fix that (with permission ofc)

The sun came in through the hotel window, hitting Josephs eyes and waking him up. He took in a deep breath, blinking against the light as he held a hand up to block the sun out, looking away from it. Cuddled up beside him, Ruvik lay still fast asleep, not bothered by the movements Joseph made. Ruvik lay with his head on Josephs chest, one of Josephs arms around him comfortingly, tucking him close.

Joseph smiled at the sight, moving his arm slightly to reach up and run his fingers through Ruviks hair- that needed a trim once again as his blond hair had grown back out and the red ends were needing to once again be trimmed away. Joseph on the other hand recently cut his hair short once more, buzzing the sides and sweeping it back in the mornings- something new. At the feeling of Joseph moving Ruvik stirred, his arm moving over Josephs chest.

One of the things Joseph learned about Ruvik was he was a toucher. Hand holding in public, cuddled up beside Joseph when he slept, not fighting against Joseph when he ran his fingers through his hair, sometimes sitting on his lap when they watched TV- or Joseph watched TV while Ruvik read. Ruvik seemed to bask in being touched gently, lovingly, any time Joseph would reach out to him Ruvik would pull him in. It made Josephs heart swell knowing Ruvik trusted him and liked him enough.

Joseph moved to try and sit up, stopped by Ruviks arm tightening its grip around him. “Ruvik.” The man in question let out a soft grunt. “Let me up. I need to piss.” Ruviks expression changed to disgust and he moved his arm from Joseph, rolling over onto his back to allow Joseph to stand up off the bed. Joseph stretched, letting out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom.

After finishing his business Joseph head back to the bed, seeing Ruvik still trying to sleep- or pretend he was at least. He got back into bed, pulling the blankets over them before he reached out to Ruvik and tugged the man close, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

On nights when Ruvik did sleep next to him the two usually slept in, finding comfort in having one another there. The first night had been awkward- Joseph never noticed how Ruvik twitched and fidget in his sleep, as if nightmares plagued his thoughts- but when Joseph held him close and whispered things to him he calmed, and eventually they would fall into a deep sleep tangled together.

Ruvik rolled over in Josephs arms, resting his head on Josephs chest, his arms moving to wrap around Josephs torso. Joseph smiled, placing another kiss to the top of Ruviks head, his hands moving slowly down Ruviks back to the small above his ass. They hadn’t moved beyond this, touching and just being in each others hold. Joseph wondered if Ruvik would even want to move beyond this- gentle touches were nice and Joseph would never complain about them, but he wanted to know.

Testing the waters Joseph trailed his hands a little lower, feeling Ruvik stiffen. “What are you doing?” Ruvik grumbled against his chest.

“Just touching.” Joseph moved, leaning down to make Ruvik look up at him before he kissed him, gently, something to test the waters before he deepened the kiss. Joseph moved Ruviks hips closer to his own, moving one of his legs between Ruviks.

“This feels like more than just touching.” Ruvik broke the kiss for a moment to speak, but didn’t move away from Joseph. “What are you doing?”

“If it’s alright, I want to do more with you.” Joseph moved his hands from their place on Ruviks ass, one hand going to his hip while the other reached up and gently took Ruviks chin. “If you’ll let me.” Ruvik pressed his lips together in thought, glancing up and down Joseph quickly before he nodded. “Stop me if it’s too much.” Joseph kissed Ruvik again, deeply, rolling over slightly so he propped himself up over Ruvik. The other man kissed back, his arms moving to wrap around Josephs shoulders.

Josephs lips moved from Ruviks, pressing against his neck as Ruvik tilt his head back. Joseph trailed his hands back down to Ruviks hips, his fingers slipping into the mans pants he wore to sleep. Ruvik slightly dug his fingers into Josephs back, making a noise in the back of his throat. Joseph smiled, kissing down Ruviks neck to his chest. Ruvik was flushed, turning his head to avoid Josephs gaze as the man glanced up at him. Joseph felt his heart pound in his chest as he moved back up and kissed Ruviks neck more, pressing their hips flush together.

“H- hang on-” Ruvik muttered the words out and Joseph stopped, pulling back from Ruvik.

“You okay?”

“Yes- no.” Ruvik bit his lip, clenching his fists in the bedsheets. “I don’t like being… Here.” Joseph raised his brow in question. “Under you. Otherwise I’m fine.”   
“Oh- alright, of course.” Joseph sat back on his legs, gently taking Ruviks hands to pull the man to sit up, leaning forwards to kiss his forehead. Joseph moved, sitting back on the bed, leaning on the bedframe. “Come here.” Joseph held Ruviks hand, watching as the man moved to kneel over his lap. “This better?”   
“Yes, this is fine.” Ruvik moved first, pressing a kiss to Josephs cheek. Joseph smiled, moving his hands back to Ruviks hips to tug his pants and underwear down, exposing him. Ruvik flushed once more, pressing his face into Josephs neck to hide his expression.

His hands glide across Ruviks hips to between his legs, gently touching his hard cock, making Ruvik gasp in his ear. “Have you ever done this?” Joseph asked, slowly stroking Ruviks cock.

“No.” Joseph hummed. “I- I didn’t have-” Ruviks loss of words made Joseph smirk, he twisted his fist just right on Ruviks cock to make the man whine out.   
“You can tell me later.” Josephs free hand moved, his fingers running through Ruviks hair again before he moved both his hands. He lifted his hips off the bed momentarily to pull his pants down and free himself. Ruvik glanced down at his cock, his hand gripping at Josephs shoulders. “You nervous?” Ruvik nodded. “It’s alright, I’m not going to be doing anything rough.” Joseph placed his hands on Ruviks hips and tugged their hips close together, one of his hands moving between them to wrap around their cocks, pressing together.   
“I thought that-”

“I don’t have… Lube. For that.” Joseph admit. “I’ll get some another time, this is just fine for now.” With slow movements Joseph rolled his hips, focusing on keeping their cocks together as he moved. Ruvik hung his head, pressing his forehead on Josephs shoulder as he breathed hard.

After a few moments Ruvik moved his hips as well, pressing up against Joseph so the man could move his hands to tangle in Ruviks hair. Ruvik placed his hands on Josephs sides, moving opposite of him as they rubbed together, noises slipping from their mouths with each movement. Joseph tilt his head back slightly, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Ruvik, there you go.” Joseph mumbled, his hands fumbling to find Ruviks, intertwining their fingers together. “There you go, good boy.” He heard Ruvik make a high noise at that, felt his hips stutter against his own, and it made him smirk. “Good boy. You’re doing well.”

“Shut up.” Ruvik muttered, squeezing Josephs hands as he thrust his hips against Josephs, causing Joseph to moan out.

Together they moved, pressed against one another with their hands locked together tightly. It only lasted a few minutes, with Ruvik moving faster and Joseph moving rougher, chasing after their own orgasms. Joseph released one of Ruviks hands, using his now free hand to tilt Ruviks face up so he could kiss him deeply, before moving his hand to Ruviks back, his fingers digging slightly into his skin. The kiss, along with the feeling of being touched was too much, all at once. Ruviks hips stuttered and he let out a breathy moan into a broke kiss, cumming against Josephs stomach.

“Good, there you go.” Joseph muttered to him, moving his hips a few more times until he came as well, his grip tightening on Ruviks hand. Ruvik rested his head on Josephs shoulder, letting go of Josephs hand to wrap his arms around the man and lay on him. Joseph placed kisses on Ruviks cheek, placing his hands on Ruviks back. “You did great.”   
“Didn’t last as long as I thought it did.” Ruvik muttered, and Joseph shrugged.   
“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t good.” They lay together for a few moments, until Ruvik grimaced from the feeling of the cum between them and he sat up, his face twisting in disgust. Joseph laughed, gently patting Ruviks thigh to tell the man to get off of him so he could get up. Joseph pulled his pants back up and head into the bathroom, grabbing two washcloths that he wet down. He wiped off his own stomach with one as he head back to the bed, handing the other to Ruvik so he could do the same.

“Well, it was enjoyable. I didn’t think it’d feel quite… Like that.”

“Yeah? I’ll get some lube at the next station we hit, show you a good time then.” Ruvik blushed and playfully tossed the washcloth back to Joseph, getting up off the bed to grab a shirt for himself, pulling it on quickly. “So, I am curious.” Joseph tossed the washcloths into the bathroom and grabbed his bag, digging through it for something to wear. “Why didn’t you have sex before?”   
“I had no urge for it. As you know what I used to look like-” Joseph nodded as he pulled out a fresh shirt for himself, along with his glasses. “When I had my accident it burned everywhere. My genitals were, well, beyond repair.” Joseph stuck his tongue out, making a noise of disgust at that. “It was alright. I didn’t want it, had no urge for it regardless. Too focused on my studies, but now in this body I feel it, somewhat.” Joseph hummed in response, heading back over to Ruvik to place a kiss on top of his head. “But that was plenty for now. Thank you.”

“Anytime you want. Now, I don’t know about you but I’m starving. I think we missed the hotel breakfast though.” Joseph checked the clock for affirmation and nodded. “Yeah. Want to go out? Plenty of places around here.”   
“As long as it’s nice this time. Wherever we went last time was disgusting.” Joseph laughed.

“Oh come on, Texas Roadhouse isn’t that bad.”

“There were peanuts on the floor, Joseph.”

“It’s part of the charm.” Joseph grabbed his keys off the desk, pulling his shoes on as Ruvik did. He checked to make sure he had his wallet and the room keys before the two left, hand in hand to the elevator.

“Charm or not, it was disgusting. And you convinced me to eat there.”

“You weren’t complaining when they brought out your steak though.” Joseph squeezed Ruviks hand as the two entered the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor. Ruvik huffed, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

“It was good. I would never eat in there again though, you couldn’t convince me.” Joseph shrugged.   
“Yeah, well I think-” Joseph was cut off when the elevator doors opened. His voice caught in his throat, the grip he had on Ruviks hand tightened.

“Joseph?”

“Sebastian?”

**Author's Note:**

> DONT kill me I'll write it I swear LMAO  
> we all know its all gonna be FINE since the entire poly AU is basically out there but i'll write i proimise


End file.
